


The Sinners

by Odinson2477



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hellenism, M/M, No kid/adult shipping or I'll beat you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinson2477/pseuds/Odinson2477
Summary: In the middle of a game of truth or dare Nikki asks Jay the question many have been asking for awhile (at least I think many have I'm not sure) who exactly are those strange men that are with Jay? Where did they come from? What are their real names? Why are they so damn crazy? Well bring a fresh pair of underpants and buckle up for the ride because it's time they're story is told, the story of...The Sinners





	The Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts of this story is gonna be told through Jay's pov

Jay's pov

It all began a little over a year ago, I was hunting deer for food since I was on my own I didn't know and still don't know how to cook so I had to eat the deer raw, I had to for a while it killed me a few times but there was nothing I could do, no orphanage would take me, no one wanted to adopt a psycho kid (he lets out a sigh) as I was saying I was hunting some deer when I heard some rustling from a bush nearby "Who's there?" I asked "Show yourself coward!" I proceeded to shout, and so my stalker comes out of hiding, it was a guardian, to this day I still don't know who, they wore a strange mask and a cloak, their energy was so...strange, I Hadn't ever felt anything like it before, it was so cold...

They stepped towards me and I shouted "Stay back! I'll tear your insides out!" The stranger didn't say anything but just kept on moving towards me, all of a sudden they stopped and whispered "Fly child." Then something flew by me and hit a tree, I heard a faint "Damn!" I inspected what it was, er well, my ghost did "Let's see, it's...a tranquilizer!" my ghost exclaimed, another one flew by me, the stranger grabbed me and said once again "Fly child!" They dropped me and I started running

I looked back just for a second and I saw three assailants, they all seemed like guardians so I kept running, they kept firing those tranquilizers at me but kept missing, they continued chasing me into a cave, I kept running forward and saw a light at the end of the tunnel, I though that perhaps I could cause the cave to collapse and trap them inside, as I reached the end of the tunnel I harnessed a strong surge of void energy in my hands and slammed down like a fist of havoc and surely enough the cave started coming down, I managed to get through before it collapsed on me, if only I could say the same for my pursuers 

I looked back while trying to catch my breath "Should've fucked off!" I said back even though...they were crushed...and couldn't hear me...yea it's kinda awkward now that I'm saying it out loud

Third person pov

Everyone said in unison "Yes, yes it is." Jay just blushed from embarrassment and continued the story

Jay's pov

As I caught my breath I start to walk away until a feel something pierce my back, I felt around for it but I start to lose consciousness, I found what it was and pulled it out, it was one of those tranquilizers, I looked back towards the cave and see someone else standing on top of the rubble "Son of a b..." I couldn't finish the swear before I succumb to the tranquilizer

3 hours later...

I begin to wake up after getting shot, I can't tell where I am, I can see I'm in some room but it's all white, I tried moving but I found all my limbs trapped in some weird contraption, the door to the room opened and in came the one we all know and love-

Third person pov

"Aww, I love you too boss, we really have come a long-" bruce interrupted, Jay put a finger over his mouth to shush him "We're not there yet." The four men groaned "But the beginning is so boring." They all whined in unison

Jay's pov

"Good to finally meet you little light." It was zavala, I growled at him like an angry dog stuck in a cage "What do you want awoken? Where the hell am I?" I ask irritated, he walks closer and behind him comes two scientists

Third person pov

"Now this is getting good!" Neil says still hanging from the fan "Yeah can't wait for some jackass scientists to steal some of my blood and make hypotheses about my powers that are two hundred percent inaccurate and maybe even try to disect me for shits and giggles." Jay said sarcastically, the mood in the whole room dropped 

Jay's pov

One of the scientists comes up to me and sticks and syringe in my arm and starts taking some of my blood, so in returned and manage to lean in close enough and tear a good chunk of their flesh with my teeth, they lay on the floor screaming like I ripped their nuts off, seriously I could've done worse while still stuck in that thing, the other scientist sticks another syringe in my other arm but this time I'm injected with something, I don't know what it was but it weakened me, made me tired so I couldn't bite them again

"This is why your here, your far too violent to walk among the lightless, you murdered an entire orphanage out of boredom, you wander around in the woods and kill animals for sport, we've been watching you for a while but we can change all of th-" I interrupt his boring ass monologue "Ok shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up, first off why wouldn't you inject that shit into me first, secondly you think you know me? You know all the hell I've been put through?" I wait for a response, I course I get nothing

"*scoffs* Of course, nothing to say. It's because you don't know me, I slaughtered all of those fools because they mocked me, humiliated me every day for nothing, they made me look like a fucking fool!" I yell at him as I get some of my strength back and even start to shake the thing that has me trapped "Killing animal for sport? First off how does that harm mortals? Secondly there is no one kind enough to give me anything, no food, no shelter, no love, no one wants me! I had to kill and eat raw deer just to fucking survive, not that it even mattered cause that killed me as well, don't speak to me like you know me you fucking ape!"

I start almost breaking the contraption until that other scientist injects me with even more of that drug or whatever it was "Your cowardly 'medicine' because I know that's what your gonna call it can't hold me forever." I look him in the eye with a mischievous smile, he takes a step toward me and that scientist stopped him "Zavala I can handle this, go, your needed at the tower." Zavala look at her and then at me and then leaves "About fucking time, and just who might you be?" She grabs a stool nearby and sits down with a clipboard and a pen "My name is Anastasia but you can call me ana for short."


End file.
